


Brutal Arguments pt.2

by Deziroo



Series: The Adventure's of Tiny Y/N and The Frye Twins [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC - Freeform, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Bed Sex...?, Blow Jobs, Cunnilings, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Incest, Is that something people say?, Kinda, Kinda dommy/subby, Kinky-ish, Limon - Freeform, PORON, Polyamorous relationship, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, The Frye Twins, am i going to hell?, don't think i spelt that right, enjoy everyone!, i am the queen of subtlty, i don't think so, there's sex in this thing, whatever, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could also be aptly titled 'The Kinkiest of Screaming Matches' or 'Henry knows all'<br/>*note, can't actually be called 'Henry knows all'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal Arguments pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> oh Jesus it's been too long since i've written the poron... I hope it's adequate, if not i'll take it down, re-work it and then post it again. Also i recommend reading the first part of this before reading the second... Enjoy <3  
> ~Deziroo

          The evening seemed to drag on considering that when you woke up you had felt like you had slept for 84 years. Slowly fluttering your eyes open you were greeted by the sounds of boots scuffling across the floor as well as two people muttering back and forth.

 

Quietly you sat up from bed and tip toed across the cold wood floor to the doorway of your bedroom. Peeking your head out you were faced with your two assassins sitting in your living room angrily muttering back and forth at each other.

 

Jacob was sat on the couch muttering angrily and whining as Evie sat across on the coffee table stitching the large gash in Jacob's arm also muttering angrily.

 

“Well if you would’ve been more cautious then this wouldn’t have happened…” Evie muttered harshly to Jacob as she continued to stitch the wound.

 

“I was cautious.” Jacob retorted, wincing as Evie poured medicine into the wound.

 

“Not cautious enough apparently…” you said softly as you came to sit on the couch beside him.

 

“Good morning little rose” Jacob said with a smile, straining his neck as he turned to kiss your temple.

 

“good morning Jacob” you replied, staring at the gash and assessing the damage.

 

“There, all done.” Evie said as she began wrapping the wound in gauze.

 

Jacob let out a sigh of relief as he flopped onto his back “finally”

 

You giggled at him before turning your attention to Evie who was now slowly taking off her assassin’s robes and tossing them into a corner where Jacob’s lay aswell.

 

“Good Morning Evie” you said, leaning forward and kissing her softly, wrapping your arms around her neck as you set yourself on her lap.

 

“Good morning little dove” She replied as she wrapped her arms around your waist and began kissing you feverently.

 

“I trust all went well?” You whispered as you tilted your head to the side, exposing your neck to her.

 

She nodded as she began to kiss and suck at your neck, leaving little red patches that would probably bruise in the future, oh well, you’d wear a scarf or a high necked dress when you went out next.

 

“That’s good..” You muttered as she sucked a deep red mark into the spot above your heart.

 

Her head finally shot up, a smile on her face “Oh that reminds me!” She shouted, picking you up and walking into the kitchen area of your flat.

 

It wasn’t big, but you could cook decent meals in it so whatever.

 

Setting you on the little table she went and grabbed a tiny bundle out of her bag that also held the dress she had worn the night prior aswell as Jacob’s suit.

 

“I brought you sweets” She said with a smile as she set a white cloth napkin down in front of you, the corners tied into a little knot.

 

Tugging the knot loose you were greeted by the site of a few little cakes all a different variety of colors with different swirls and squiggles decorating the smooth glossy tops of them.

 

“Oh Evie…” you muttered thankfully, knowing she had to go out of her way to get these for you “that’s so kind of you… thank you”

 

She smiled softly at you, a little blush tinting her cheeks “It wasn’t a problem, really…”

 

You giggled at her little blush and re-tied the knot in the cloth 

 

“i think i’ll have these with my tea later” you said, setting them beside your kettle.

 

“Again, thank you Evie….” You whispered, kissing her cheek, marvelling as her cheeks heated up again.

 

“Your welcome dove…” She replied, pulling you close.

 

“What happened to Jacob?” You asked, looking at Jacob who was now fast asleep on your couch.

 

“Starrick” Evie stated plainly

 

“He’s dead right?” You asked nervously

 

“Of course he is little dove-” she kissed your forehead “don’t worry…”

 

“You both must be exhausted” you said as you observed Evie yawn deeply

 

“Well we haven’t been getting much sleep lately, for obvious reasons”

 

You nodded knowing what she meant before deciding that the best course of action was to let the both of them sleep.

 

“Let’s get Jacob and go lay down” You said softly

 

Evie nodded happily at the idea of finally getting more than an hours shut eye.

 

“Good. go lie down, i’ll get Jacob” You said with a soft smile, pointing to your room.

 

Evie nodded once again and began to sleepily walk into your room. She flopped onto your bed as soon as she was close enough to it, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Quietly you approached the coach, poking Jacob to try and wake him up.

 

“Yes, little rose?” He asked exasperated, not even bothering to open his eyes.

 

“Come lay in bed with me and Evie” You said softly “the couch is too small for you to be sleeping on”

 

“No, no…” Jacob slurred sleepily “i’m fine out here…”

 

“No” You objected “you’ll hurt your back”

 

He sighed and reluctantly got up off the couch, allowing you to lead him to your room.

 

“Better?” You asked as he flopped onto the bed.

 

“Would be better if you joined us Y/N…” Jacob mumbled, shuffling over to make room in between himself and Evie.

 

Wordlessly you crawled into bed and nuzzled into Evie's front prompting her to wrap her arms around you, while Jacob wrapped his arms around your midsection and shuffled himself so that his front was right against your back.

 

The three of you sighed in sleepy content and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

~AND NOW LE PORON~ (i am clearly the queen of subtlety if you guy’s couldn’t tell)

 

“Jacob hush you’ll wake her up if you move the bed too much you oaf!” Evie hissed as she watched Jacob sloppily straddle your waist

 

“Isn’t that the point…?” Jacob asked looking at Evie with a confused expression etched into his features.

 

“I-well you see Jacob-” She sighed in defeat “fine, wake her up.”

 

Jacob chuckled and pulled Evie close, pressing a sweet chaste kiss to her lips.

 

“you’re adorable when you’re flustered.” He said with a little smirk on his face

 

Evie rolled her eyes with a scoff “just get to it already, we’re losing daylight.”

 

“We could do this in the dark you know.”

 

“Will you just-” she gestured to a tiny sleeping you “please, get on with it.”

 

“Things like this take time Evie, learn to be patient”

 

Slowly your eyes opened and with a little yawn you alerted them to your now awake state.

 

“What’re you two arguing about…?” You mumbled, going to rub your eyes only to find your hands bound to the bed frame.

 

You looked up at Jacob who was still straddling your waist, one of his silk ties in hand.

(tie, ascot, scarf whatever you people wanna call it, shit looks like a tie to me)

 

“What are you two planning….?” You asked, wary of their answer.

 

They looked to each other and smirked before turning back to look at you, smiling those mischievous twin smiles of theirs.

 

“Well Y/N…” Evie began, crawling closer to you and burying her face in your neck

 

“We figured that we’d get on with your little punishment..” Jacob continued, his voice hot and heavy.

 

“you know it was quite rude of you to go spilling everything to Greenie…” he whispered in your ear before biting down roughly on your neck making you gasp out in surprise.

 

“He’s quite right Y/N…” Evie agreed as she kissed down your neck and began to bite and kiss at your collarbones, sometimes dipping her tongue down to the space above your collarbone, licking at it and blowing on it, making you shiver slightly. 

 

A low moan escaped your lips as Jacob softly groped at one of your breasts, squeezing it softly as he bit your neck roughly, the stark contrast of the the two actions combined with Evie’s biting and kissing had made wetness start pooling in your core.

 

“She seems to be enjoying it” Jacob whispered hotly as he looked down at Evie.

 

“She does…” Evie purred, reaching into the side table and procuring a sharp throwing knife from one of its drawers.

 

Jacob backed away from your body making you whine in disatisfaction only to squeal loudly as Evie used the throwing knife to roughly cut your night dress off.

 

You shuddered as the cold post-summer pre-autumn air washed over you, cooling your body and causing your nipples to stiffen into little peaks.

 

You bit your lip softly as you squeezed your thighs together, hoping that at least one of them would get the message. And of course they both got the message, if the fact that they were looking at each other with those damn knowing smirks of theirs meant anything.

 

“You want us to touch you little rose…?” Jacob murmured sinfuly as he kissed up your body, his hot lips making a scorching path on your cold skin.

 

You nodded slowly as you looked down at him, your E/C eyes heavy and half lidded.

 

“You need to use your words little dove….” Evie purred in your ear before roughly tugging on your nipple making you cry out.

 

“Y-Yes…” you said desperately, wiggling your hips hoping that they would direct their sweet ministrations to that area.

 

“We didn’t hear you love…” Jacob whispered seductively in your ear as he too grabbed a nipple and tugged on it roughly, making you once again cry out and squirm more.

 

“J-Jacob… E-Evie….” You breathed out raggedly “P-Please… touch m-me…” you added with a desire filled whimper.

 

Jacob looked up at Evie from where he was nipping and kissing your jawline and smirked playfully.

 

“Well? Shall we give the little princess what she wants Evie?”

 

“Oh…. i don’t know…” Evie said silkily as she stared down at you, her blue eyes boring into your E/C ones.

 

“P-please! i-i’ll do anything!” You squealed, pleadingly

 

“She’s being quite loud” Jacob said looking at Evie

 

“She’ll wake the neighbours if she keeps carrying on.” Evie continued

 

“Shall we make her pipe down?”

 

Evie nodded and proceeded to rip a strip from your night dress, balling it up and shoving it in your mouth.

 

“That should keep her quiet enough” Evie cooed, smiling softly at you.

 

Jacob nodded in agreement before going back to mercilessly teasing you. Evie less of a do-er and more of a watcher opted to lean against the headboard and slowly glide her fingers through your hair in a comforting manner as she watched her brother have his way.

 

You moaned wantonly -the sound somewhat muffled from the piece of fabric in your mouth- as he began to suck and play with your nipples once again, his hot and ever so present erection prodding your thigh. You and Evie both watched with heavy lidded eyes as Jacob tugged softly on one nipple with his teeth while he plucked and played with the other. You mewled wantonly as you felt your body began to heat up with need, your wetness beginning to drip from yourself onto the sheets.

 

And it seemed that even from her spot at the top of the bed Evie had noticed since she leaned forward and swiped a finger across your wet slit.

 

“She’s soaked Jacob…” Evie declared breathily as she felt herself become wet aswell from the prolonged watching.

 

“Really now?” Jacob asked, looking up at Evie who held a glistening finger up in the light.

 

Evie nodded before sliding the finger into her mouth and slowly sucking, letting your taste slide across her tongue and down her throat.

 

You shivered at the sight and tried to get the fabric out of your mouth so you could speak again.

 

“Oh…?” Evie said hotly as she looked down at you “do you want the gag out?”

 

You nodded quickly, your eyes wide and pleading.

 

“alright little one…” She purred, smiling wickedly as she slowly pulled the fabric out of your mouth.

 

Once she pulled it out you began moaning and whimpering, trying to lower your volume as to not disturb your neighbours, even though you were sure that they all had gone out for the afternoon.

 

“Evie, Jacob please” you huffed as you felt your cheeks begin to heat up and a thin sheen of sweat to cover your body.

 

“But this is for punishment Y/N, not pleasure” Jacob reminded as he began to loosen the knot around your wrists.

 

You smiled widely thinking that now you could take charge and get the pleasure your body so badly wanted only for that happiness to be dashed when Evie wrenched your arms behind your back and tied your wrists together once again.

 

“That should make it easier..” Evie whispered silkily as she kissed and nipped her way along your neck, stopping to suck roughly on the spot where your neck met your shoulders the sensation making you cry out and more wetness to drip, the liquid now beginning to slowly coat the insides of your thighs.

 

Jacob sat up on the bed and his legs folded under him. You let your eyes heatedly rake down his body, mentally tracing every curve and dip on the expanse of his chest and once your eyes had reached the lower half of his body you noticed now that his member was sat up hot and hard between his legs, the tip red and the slit already leaking pre-come.

 

Without any prompting you leaned forward and slowly lapped at the tip, making sure to get every drop of spilled pre-come off. Jacob groaned loudly as he gripped your H/C hair at it’s roots to keep your head in it’s position.

 

Slowly you slid his member into your mouth, relishing at how hot and heavy it felt on your tongue along with the taste of his salty pre-come.

 

Evie looked down at you sucking Jacob’s cock with a wicked smile on her face, slowly she dragged her fingers along your open thighs before she began teasing your entrance with her fingertips.

 

You in turn whimpered, the vibrations hitting Jacob’s cock making him groan and drop his head back, his mouth gaping as he breathed shallowly with his eyes screwed shut and his muscles pulled taut.

 

“Look at you two….” Evie mumbled silkily as she gazed at the both of you “so entrapped in pleasure….”

 

You couldn’t reply as your mouth was currently occupied and the only reply Jacob could offer was a strangled noise from the back of his throat as he was presently focused on the current ministrations that your mouth was offering to his cock.

 

Getting bored of her position just watching, Evie decided to become more hands on. She leaned forward and slid her hand around the back of Jacob’s neck, roughly pulling his lips to hers and kissing him feverently. Jacob responded almost immediately, bringing his freehand up to cup his sister's cheek. Evie bit his lip harshly, prompting a gasp to pass through his lips, giving her the advantage to slide her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

 

Meanwhile you had started bobbing your head up and down, applying little sucks here and there in between sliding your mouth up and down his hard member. Gazing up at Jacob from under your lashes you’d noticed that him and Evie had engaged in a rough makeout session, the site making even more wetness drip out and onto your thighs. You whimpered wantonly in the back of your throat, the vibrations just catching the tip of his cock making him groan into the kiss.

 

“Awe Jacob... “ Evie breathed as she broke her kiss with him “she wants something…”

 

“Shall we give her something then?” He asked, looking down at you, his brown eyes staring deep into your E/C eyes.

 

“I think she deserves a little treat for being such an obedient girl…. Don’t you?”

 

Jacob smirked and nodded “i believe she does..”

 

You knitted your eyebrows in confusion and before you knew it the twins had your hands unbound and your back against the bed.

 

You laid there panting for a few seconds, your lips red and somewhat swollen from sucking.

 

“So little dove…” Evie spoke softly as she cupped your cheek and slid the pad of her thumb around your cheekbone “what do you desire….?”

 

“But…. but i thought this was a punishment…?” You asked cautiously, your voice raspy.

 

“We both can agree that you’ve done more than enough love…” Jacob interjected softly, cupping your other cheek and doing the same as Evie except his thumb was rougher and more calloused than hers making it feel significantly different.

 

“But i didn’t make either of you come…” You stated “i'm just a little confused..”

 

“Well…” Jacob leaned close and whispered in your ear “i would prefer to come inside you tonight….”

 

“And i would like to come on your sweet little tongue this evening….” Evie whispered, following suit with her brother.

 

You smiled softly, eager to please your assassins that had done so much for you and the people of the city, the least you could do was accomodate their most primal of needs.

 

Right…..?

 

“Alright…” you muttered innocently as you sat up.

 

“Good…” Evie said with a smile, pulling you close and beginning to kiss you feverently, her hands groping, squeezing and tugging any where her hands could get to.

 

Jacob leaned back against the headboard and watched as you kissed her eventually slowly sliding one of your hands down her body and towards her entrance. You were about to slide your fingers when she grabbed your wrist.

 

“I told you i wanted to come on your tongue remember…?” Evie asked, accentuating the word tongue with a quick rough suck of your tongue into her mouth.

 

You nodded “of course”

 

“Good” She smiled softly and without looking she ordered Jacob to move from his spot at the top of the bed.

 

In one fail swoop Evie had pulled her hair out of its braid and flopped onto her back, letting her hair spread out in waves on the plush pillows.

 

You gazed at her with soft adoring eyes, slowly crawling forward when she beckoned you with the crook of her finger.

She opened her legs and looked down at you expectantly.

 

You didn’t need any more encouragement than that, slowly you kissed and nipped your way down her inner thigh up till the edge of her pussy before pulling away and repeating the action on her other thigh.

 

What could you say? It was the only form of ‘revenge’ you could get.

 

Once you’d finished that Evie was near writhing under you.

 

“Just how i want you….” You muttered hotly as you delved your tongue inside of her and began to lap at her pussy.

 

“O-oh yes…” she exhaled as if a weight had been lifted from her chest.

 

You looked up at her through her lashes and felt a sense of pride at her expression which was twisted up in pleasure as her cheeks had heated up a bright red.

 

From behind you you heard a quiet ‘sod it’ before Jacob shoved himself into you, lifting your hips so that they were level with his before he began to shove himself in and out of you making you moan loudly into Evie’s pussy, the vibrations in turn making her moan your name out loudly along with a few other slurred curses that didn’t quite reach your ears.

 

Jacob dug his fingertips into your hips as he began to snap his hips forward faster, the sound of skin against skin now echoing through the room.

 

“Fuck, you’re spectacular Y/N….” Jacob ground out as he pounded into you.

 

Evie now had her hand down buried in your hair as she alternated between tugging on it, pushing your face closer and carding her fingers through it.

 

You let a high whine leave your lips as Jacob his your sweet spot making you see stars.

 

Slowly you brought your hand up and pressed your thumb against Evie’s clit, relishing in the loud squeal of pleasure that left her mouth, the sound of something that foreign leaving her lips made you smile internally knowing that it was you who made her do that.

 

“Lord i think i’m going to cum…” Evie mewled out, biting her lip

 

Jacob groaned loudly “i-i think i am too!”

 

Evie looked down at you, watching as you licked her faster, burying two fingers deep inside as you licked and sucked at her clit making her throw her head back in pleasure.

 

Just as your lovers were nearing their peaks you were too, you felt yourself slowly tightening around Jacob as you continued to work Evie faster, desperate to have at least one of them come with you.

 

Evie came first, squeezing your fingers tightly and shouting your name as she came, spilling her cum all over your face and fingers.

 

Afterwards she lazily sat up and ignoring her fatigue from her previous orgasm proceeded to help you come next, playing with your breasts, sliding her smooth fingertips along your clit, anything to make you to moan, squeal or say anything.

 

“Jesus fuck i’m going to come!” You cried out as you buried your face into the sheets, digging your nails into the blankets.

 

The two laughed at your colorful expletives, Jacobs laugh coming out a little breathier than he would’ve liked to admit as he felt himself nearing his climax.

 

As Jacob and yourself neared your respective ends his thrusts got sloppy and your moans got louder, not a doubt crossed your mind that they were being heard from the people outside who were trying to go about their own tasks.

 

You saw stars as you came hard, shouting Jacob’s name as you squeezed around him tightly prompting him to come aswell.

 

“Fuck!” He hissed as he came hard, spilling himself inside you before flopping back onto his back, his hair was matted down by the sweat that his body also glistened with.

 

You sat there your ass still high in the air as you moaned and whimpered, babbling things like ‘fuck yes fuck…’ and ‘fuck Jacob yes..’ While his cum slowly seeped from you and onto the mattress.

 

Evie giggled at the both of you, her post-coital high having almost worn off.

 

“Come here you two…” she whispered softly laying on her back and tugging you two close, letting the both of you cuddle into her sides.

 

The both of you yawned and nuzzled into her chest as she slowly and calmly carded her fingers through your hair, whispering sweet nothings to the both of you until all of you fell asleep cuddled close to each other.

 

~~~o0o~~~

 

“So that’s how they do it…” Henry muttered to himself from his post on top of the building across from your flat.

  
“She’s right… it doesn’t seem complicated at all…” He finished as a blush formed on his cheeks, the man then disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me if that was trash and if i need to re-work it or not  
> ~The Queen of Subtlety


End file.
